


TrUtH oR dArE

by ChikakuHisto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Truth or dare game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikakuHisto/pseuds/ChikakuHisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group play truth or dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_It was great..!! All great in the air. The air that brushed through my hair and the noise of leaves cracklng in my ears._ _I could not recognize !! No one was here . I got nothing to fear. No need was there , to shed a tear. Nothing felt bad. Since , I had you and YOU are here.._

The sound of poetry still rang into Killua's ear while he was on the roof of there house. the house Kurapika , Leorio , Gon and Killua rented to stay. He was enjoying it. Enjoying the feeling.  It was AWESOME !! AWESOME !! AWESOME !! Until a voice came cracking the wind and rewinding the air.

"KILLUAAAA.!! " Killua saw in that direction. It was Gon. " Let's play.!! "

"P-Play What..??" Killua asked.

"We decided to play Truth Or Dare. Come on. Kurapika says he is playing too" Gon told him.

"Well , Okay. Since , I have nothing to do. I guess I'll pla- " Killua was caught unfinished when Gon started to drag him downstairs. So , he did follow.

"Killua , We decided to play Truth or Dare. " Kurapika said to Killua. " Actually , ""we"" only counts Gon , though" Kurapika told.

"Huh , Okay. Fine." Killua replied

"Then lets all play.." Gon chirped.

They sat in a round circle. It was a fountain pen , that decided the turn of other person.

Kurapika rolled it around and it started moving

Moving

Moving

Moving

Moving

And   ,, It was 

 

 

.

.

 Leorio..

"Meh , Why the geezer first..??" Killua shouted.

"What do you mean..??" Leorio screamed

"All right , dont start fighting.."" Kurapika scolded and rubbed his hand.

"Truth or Dare" Kurapika said to Leorio.

"Dare" was Leorio's confident reply."Go at the roof and shout you are mistake to be born" It really made Leorio mad. It was Killua who ordered it. 

"Yeah , Leorio do it." Kurapika insisted..

"FINEEE!!!!" Leorio admitted to do that. 

He shouted at the roof. While the neighbors and other people laughed at him..

_Man , it is so disgusting. Killua will pay for it._ Leorio was embarrassed..

 

 


	2. Gon got it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's a surprise.... Read it all...

Leorio was drowned in the ocean of embarrassment... Killua and Gon laughed while Kurapika just tried to stop them..

  **Then Again...**

The pen started moving...

_moving_

_Moving_

_Moving_

_Moving_

It  _was........_

-

-

-

-

 ** _Gon..!!_ **

"Oh, It's me now... Thank God... I wanted to do it this time..." Gon said smirking

"So, What'cha wanna do now, Gon?" added Killua

"Umm... You say" Gon replied..

"Well, Truth or Dare" Kurapika added

 

"Hmm.. Tough choice.." Gon thought and then "Truth"..

"Oh, You're rather confident.. So, Say Gon- " Killua was stopped by Leorio..

"I'm gonna ask him now" Leorio said "You watch and learn how to do that"

"Whatever" Killua shrugged..

"Just ask him the question already or I'll do it" Kurapika added to stop further of their fight..

"So, Gon.. Tell me did you had any date - " 

_"hey, Leorio what's with the question" , Killua shouted.. But none seemed to notice him.._

"or if you had tell me about it.. " Leorio completed himself..

"Hmm , Well I had plenty of dates back at whale island when I was little" 

(⊙_☉)

(●__●)

(⊙_☉)

(●__●)

(⊙_☉)

Everyone looked pale...

 _he did tell me about date.. But, I didn't think he had dates that he can call them "plenty of them"_ Killua thought.

"S-So, C-Can We know?" Leorio said

"Yuppp, I had too many with old ladies.. I told them about the fishes at whale island.. They told me about themselves. About the places they came from. They taught me about all  kind of stuff.. You know, stuff, like what an old lady is supposed to do. Their daily chores"

_"old lady is supposed to do???? (´･_･`)_

_(」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣ other three seemed to be screaming inside."_

"And, Yeah one of them was a mother of 8 kids - "

"Alright, Gon that's enough.. Right Glasses.. He said enough" Killua said.

"Who are you calling  _glasses_ " Leorio said

"Offcourse the one who is wearing them.." Killua tackled. "Now shut up or I'll upload your embarrassing video on internet" Killua threatened.. "I'm sure I'll get some good likes" He laughed sheepishly.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will follow each person's story..   
> Enjoy..!!


End file.
